


dirty dice

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blogging, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Грязные кости! – воодушевленно объявил Бэкхён и, шустро вскрыв упаковку, высыпал кубики себе на ладонь. – Та-дам!





	dirty dice

– Привет-привет, дорогие подписчики! – жизнерадостно начал Бэкхён, солнечно улыбаясь в глазок новенькой камеры. – С вами снова я, Бён Бэкхён, и мой до ужаса стеснительный парень.

– Бэкхён! – тут же возмущается его "до ужаса стеснительный парень", и Бэкхён жмет кнопку на пульте, приостанавливая запись. – Мы же договаривались, что ты больше не будешь шутить на эту тему.

– Чанёль-а, – капризно тянет Бэкхён и дует губки, прекрасно зная, как это действует на Чанёля. – Ты же знаешь, подписчикам нравится, когда я над тобой подтруниваю.

Чанёль лишь устало вздыхает, словно говоря "ну что тогда поделать", а Бэкхён снова становится сама серьезность и тянется к пульту, говоря:

– Пишем заново, и постарайся не выглядеть так, словно я тебя насильно сюда притащил.

– Ты и притащил, – бурчит Чанёль себе под нос, но Бэкхён уже снова натягивает на лицо свою "я обожаю своих подписчиков и весь этот мир" улыбку и жмет на кнопку.

После недолгой вступительной речи, состоящий из все тех же двух предложений, Бэкхён наконец переводит стрелки на Чанёля.

– Вы знаете, Чанёль – не частый гость на моем канале, – говорит он, – однако сейчас он здесь, и это значит, что вас ожидает нечто грандиозное.

Чанёль старается как можно незаметнее закатить глаза. Когда Бэкхён решил завести на ютубе свой блог, он и слова против не сказал. Знал бы, куда приведет это увлечение, сказал бы, конечно, и не одно. Однако на тот момент блог Бэкхёна для него еще не представлял угрозы. Чанёль вспоминает, как они, тогда еще ученики последнего класса старшей школы, дружившие с пеленок и как-то незаметно ставшие друг для друга чем-то большим, огорошили обе свои семьи тем, что собираются продолжить учебу за границей. Родители впрочем против не были, и уже вскоре вступительные экзамены были сданы, чемоданы собраны, и окрыленные мыслями о свободе и своей мечте Чанёль и Бэкхён сели в самолет до далекой, но такой желанной Америки. 

Чанёль вспоминает их первый полет, длившийся немного-немало четырнадцать часов, а по ощущениям и все несколько суток, вспоминает свою эйфорию и горящие чем-то неподвластным ему глаза Бэкхёна, его восторженные визги ("Чанёль, мы и правда в Нью-Йорке, ты веришь?!") и сумасшедший поцелуй, который ему подарили на глазах у всего аэропорта. 

– Мы в Нью-Йорке, никому до нас нет дела, – отмахивался Бэкхён, пока Чанёль пытался его утихомирить.

Первые дни и даже недели в Америке казались не более, чем просто сном. Все было новое, неизведанное и так и шептало: "попробуй, не пожалеешь". Чего только с ними не случалось, пока они наконец не выучили правила жизни в большом городе. Но время шло, восторг понемногу утихал, и они привыкли теперь быть частью этого никогда не спящего ночного муравейника. 

Бэкхён купил себе небольшую GoPro-камеру еще до отлета и огорошил Чанёля этой новостью, сказав, что создаст на ютубе небольшой канал, чтобы делиться с друзьями жизнью в Америке. В первое время все именно так и было. Он начал снимать еще в самолете, мучая своей постоянной болтовней соседей спереди и сзади, персонал и, чего уж таить, самого Чанёля, крутил мини-глазком во всех направлениях, подолгу залипал у окна, глядя вниз и давая передышку пассажирам и Чанёлю, ведь в эти минуты единственными звуками, что он издавал, становились лишь "ах" и "вау", притягивал в кадр и самого Чанёль, прося "не быть букой" и передать привет друзьям. Чанёль лишь делал, что велели, и терпел. За свою жизнь он привык и к гиперактивности своего маленького парня, и к громкости его голоса, и, уже тем более, к его болтовне. Приходилось лишь виновато глядеть на просящую их быть потише стюардессу и мысленно молить о прощении оборачивающихся пассажиров.

Первые дни Бэкхён только и делал, что снимал, ведь все казалось и являлось новым и сказочным. Он носился по городу со своей камерой, а Чанёль ходил за ним, словно привязанный, и следил, чтобы тот не делал глупостей или ненароком не получил по голове за свою активность. Гигабайты снимаемого Бэкхёном влога, как он сам его пафосно нарек, загружались затем на ноутбук, обрабатывались, склеивались и отправлялись на ютуб. 

– Зря что ли в киношколу поступили, – приговаривал Бэкхён, склеивая дорожки и от усердия высунув язык.

И радовался каждому новому лайку и комментарию как ребенок, дорвавшийся до спрятанных строгой родительницей конфет, и обязательно хвастался об этом Чанёлю, плюхаясь на его кровать и тыча телефоном в лицо.

Первое время они ютились в крохотной комнате общежития, вынужденные подолгу отстаивать очередь в душ или кухню. А потом решили снимать квартиру на Нижнем Манхэттене. Не так далеко от киношколы, центра и Центрального парка, в котором у Бэкхёна в привычку вошло прогуливаться по вечерам. Конечно же, на пару с камерой и, конечно же, не просто прогуливаться. Он любил гонять белок, коих в парке было, пожалуй, больше, чем людей. Сначала он пытался с ними подружиться, зазывал елейным голоском и подсовывал семечки. Но, когда сообразил, что маленьких зверят не так-то просто одурачить, в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия. Он все так же гонялся за ними с семечками, но теперь добавив к этому истошные вопли. Чанёль первое время если и пытался как-то сдерживать его порывы, то, когда понял, что никто не смотрит на него как на безумного и не крутит пальцем у виска, расслабился и стал дожидаться его, валяясь на травке в тени деревьев. Бэкхёна обычно надолго не хватало: уставая гоняться за белками, тот валился ему на живот, вытягивая ноги, и жаловался, что "милые бельчатки не хотят с ним дружить". 

– Ты бы еще громче визжал, они бы совсем из дупла не показывались, – смеялся Чанёль, но в тайне конечно же сочувствовал маленькому горю любимого.

Еще одним плюсом жизни в Америке стало то, что они могли не скрываться. 

– В Нью-Йорке никого не удивишь гейской парочкой, – любил шутить Бэкхён еще до отъезда и оказался как никогда прав.

Никто не косился на них, когда они шли по улице, держась за руки, когда покупали в кино билеты на последний ряд и самый поздний сеанс, когда целовались в кафе, сидя за любимым столиком у окна, или когда Бэкхён засыпал в метро на его плече, а он совершенно бессознательно поглаживал его по волосам. Любить друг друга в чужой стране оказалось значительно проще. 

Чанёлю нравилось жить с Бэкхёном. И пусть они часто устраивали ночевки еще дома, совместное проживание разительно от этого отличалось. Чанёлю нравилось просыпаться по утрам и находить у себя подмышкой взъерошенное чудо, сладко зевающее и не способное полностью открыть глаз. Нравилось утягивать его в душ под непрекращающийся бубнеж и врубать там холодную воду, чтобы затем слушать чужие визги и заходиться радостным смехом. Нравилось готовить Бэкхёну завтрак, пока он сидит на столе в его футболке и покачивает голыми пятками, листая каналы телевизора. Ему нравилось, когда Бэкхён, уставший за день строить из себя заводную игрушку, заваливался к нему на диван и прятался в его объятьях, утыкаясь вечно холодным носом в чувствительную шею. Нравилось, когда он пытался заботиться о нем, и, не жалуясь, съедал подгоревшие тосты или пересоленный омлет. Сам факт того, что Бэкхён старался для него, заставлял бабочек биться крыльями о стенки желудка. И, конечно же, что было не менее важно, нравилось наконец-таки никого не стесняться и выбивать из него бесстыдные стоны до самого утра. Потому-то он потом и не мог по утрам открыть глаз, нарываясь на контрастный душ. 

– Ау, Чанёль, – Бэкхён машет перед его лицом ладонью, и он наконец приходит в себя, – опять ушел в себя и не слушаешь меня? – ворчит он.

– Прости, задумался, – виновато улыбается Чанёль.

– И так каждый раз, – Бэкхён всплескивает руками и даже подпрыгивает от досады на кровати. – Постарайся сосредоточиться, мне надоело уже переснимать, – он снова сосредоточенно щелкает кнопками на пульте, а Чанёль вдруг не может противиться из ниоткуда появившемуся порыву – хватает Бэкхёна в объятья и валит на кровать под его удивленный писк.

– Люблю тебя, – признается он и влажно целует в щеку.

Бэкхён смотрит на него подозрительно и непонимающе хмурит брови.

– Даже не думай, что сможешь отвертеться от съемки, – строго говорит он.

Чанёль смеется, бросает что-то вроде "даже и не надеялся" и предлагает Бэкхёну сделать перерыв на кофе.

Когда кофе выпит, а Бэкхён задобрен любимым печеньем с малиновым джемом, они вновь сидят на кровати перед поблескивающим от лампы глазком камеры.

– Готов? – спрашивает Бэкхён, и Чанёль согласно кивает. Тогда он одаривает его еще одним подозрительным взглядом и, натянув улыбку, снова щелкает пультом.

– Как вы думаете, чему посвящен этот выпуск? – заискивающе интересуется Бэкхён, лукаво улыбаясь. Чанёль не понимает, в чем смысл подобных вопросов, если они все равно снимают офф-лайн, но Бэкхён лишь каждый раз отмахивается, заявляя, что публике нравится, когда он с ней общается, пусть и не в прямом эфире. – Вы наверняка уже догадались! – восклицает Бэкхён и хлопает в ладоши. – Сто тысяч подписчиков!

Чанёль немного пугается этой цифры. И еще немного, пожалуй, шокирован. Он и подумать не мог, что маленькое увлечение Бэкхёна со временем выльется во что-то столь грандиозное. Он нередко мелькал в его влогах, но подписчики, наверняка, и не задумывались никогда, что они не просто друзья. Пока однажды Бэкхён не притянул его к себе и не чмокнул в щеку, представляя его своим зрителям, как своего самого лучшего и любимого парня. В тот день подписчиков набежала целая туча. Большую их часть составляли корейские девочки, часть которых вздыхала по обаятельному, улыбчивому Бэкхёну, а вторая – по мелькавшему иногда в кадре красавчику Чанёлю, как сами же его и прозвали. 

Чанёль не был против, что их отношения раскрылись и принесли им толпу фанатов. Он был против того, что эти самые фанаты стали требовать, чтобы он чаще появлялся в кадре и не просто мимокрокодилом. Они стали предлагать Бэкхёну в комментариях разные рубрики и игры, в которые можно играть парочкой, и Бэкхён вдруг загорелся этой идеей, принял на вооружение все предложения и стал мучить Чанёля с удвоенной силой. Отнекиваться никак не получалось – Бэкхён всегда знал, за какие ниточки дергать и как потом с их помощью вить из Чанёля веревки. Однако он поставил условие, что сниматься будет лишь по особенным случаям, и так они и пришли к компромиссу, что с помощью Чанёля будут праздновать мини-праздники – дни, когда блог будет набирать определенное количество подписчиков. Чанёль и представить не мог, когда соглашался на это, что подписчики будут набираться так быстро. И если сначала они праздновали каждую тысячу, то после Чанёль устал от излишнего внимания, и количество выросло до десяти тысяч. Бэкхён не жаловался, он все еще никак не мог нарадоваться, что вообще получилось уговорить на подобное упрямого до жути Чанёля.

– Вааа! – вновь заголосил Бэкхён. – Ты можешь в это поверить, Чанёль? – обратился он к нему.

И Чанёль, которому даже не нужно было изображать удивление, отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Казалось бы, только недавно их было десять тысяч, не так ли, – рассмеялся Бэкхён, привыкший к его немногословности и каждый раз перетягивающий внимание на себя. – В этот раз мы приготовили для вас кое-что особенное, – продолжал вещать он, – я вспомнил, как вы предлагали нам сыграть в одну игру однажды, и мы решили, что время наконец пришло.

Бэкхён достал из-за спины маленькую коробочку и потряс ею перед камерой.

– Грязные кости! – воодушевленно объявил он и, шустро вскрыв упаковку, высыпал кубики себе на ладонь. – Та-дам!

Чанёль до сих пор не может понять, как так получилось, что Бэкхён смог его уговорить. Он чувствовал себя не совсем комфортно, когда приходилось целоваться на камеру, а тут придется делать… всякие разные штуки. Однако Бэкхён так радостно скакал вокруг этой коробочки с кубиками, что у Чанёля просто язык не повернулся ему отказать.

Бэкхён бросил на Чанёля быстрый изучающий взгляд и с коротким "пожалуй, я начну" подбросил кубики в сложенных лодочкой ладонях пару раз и уставился на результат.

– Погоди-ка, а как это работает. Я бросал, значит я и делаю, так? – задумчиво объявил он. А затем уставился на кости и замычал. – Хмм, "шея" и "вопросительный знак". Ну, с шеей все понятно, а вопросительный знак значит, что я сам могу решить?

Чанёль лишь пожал плечами. Бэкхён снова болтал без умолку, совсем ни капли не нервничая, что придется заниматься подобным на камеру, а вот у Чанёля от волнения скручивало кишки. Бэкхён тем временем подполз к нему близко-близко и, уложив ладонь на щеку, склонился к его шее. Чанёль тут же вздрогнул от горячего выдоха, обжегшего чувствительную кожу, и едва не застонал, потому что Бэкхён принялся влажно целовать ее, издавая постыдные причмокивающие звуки. 

Нет, Чанёль не стыдился своих отношений с парнем, с Бэкхёном. Он чувствовал неловкость, когда приходилось показывать свои настоящие чувства. Он считал их чем-то слишком личным, чтобы делать их достоянием общественности. Бэкхён же никогда даже не задумывался о подобном. Он любил Чанёля и желал поделиться своими чувствами с другими, показать, как сильно любит его и кому тот принадлежит. Чанёль не понимал, но он и не настаивал на своем.

Бэкхён наконец оторвался от него и снова уселся рядом. Его волосы слегка растрепались, щеки горели румянцем, а глаза радостно блестели, словно это Чанёль только что ласкал его, а не наоборот.

– Твоя очередь, – довольно объявил Бэкхён и передал ему кости. Чанёль принял их, на уровне рефлексов погладив чужие пальцы, и, пару раз подбросив, раскрыл ладони.

– "Бедро" и "целовать", – прочитал Бэкхён, заглянув ему через плечо, а затем с негромким смешком откинулся на спину и раскинул в стороны руки, согнув ноги в коленях.

– Давай, – по-дурачески соблазнительно протянул он и задрал штанину и без того коротких домашних шорт, на секунду засветив нижнее белье.

– Не будь таким развязным, Бён Бэкхён, – несерьезно пожурил Чанёль, одергивая край шорт, и, склонившись к его паху, оставил на голом бедре легкий поцелуй.

– Эй, – возмутился Бэкхён, когда он снова выпрямился спустя всего секунду. – Да ты халтуришь, Пак Чанёль. Ты должен был сделать это так, – заявил Бэкхён и подтянул штанину на второй ноге. Там, почти у самой промежности, алел сочный яркий засос, который он оставил не далее, как прошлой ночью. Чанёль почувствовал, как предательская краска залила щеки и уши, и хотел уже было возмутиться и снова прервать запись. Но Бэкхён лежал такой довольный и расслабленный, что портить ему настроение совершенно не хотелось. Поэтому он лишь усмехнулся и, бросив тихое "поговорим об этом ночью", кинул кубики ему на живот. Чанёль не без удовольствия заметил, как полыхнули красным кончики чужих ушей, и довольно усмехнулся. Если Бэкхён хочет поиграть, они поиграют.

Бэкхён остался сидеть в центре кровати и, бросив кубики снова, задумчиво прочитал:

– "Сосать" и "губы", – а затем сощурился совсем по-дьявольски и, выгнувшись грациозной кошкой, подобрался к Чанёлю, чтобы мгновением позже втянуть в рот сначала его нижнюю губу, а затем и верхнюю. Чанёль обожал, когда он так делал – Бэкхён конечно же прекрасно это знал – и в любой другой ситуации он бы уже давно подмял его под себя и оставил без одежды. И пусть он вполне мог так и поступить, поставив запись на паузу, хотелось узнать, как далеко они оба смогут зайти. Бэкхён издавал едва слышные посасывающие звуки, так привычно ласкающие слух, и наконец оторвался от него, напоследок оттянув порядком распухшую нижнюю губу зубами. Он по-дурацки блаженно улыбался, и Чанёль щипнул его за бедро, чтобы чуть привести в себя. Бэкхён опомнился, ойкнул и передал ему кубики.

"Губы" и "знак вопроса" гласили кости, когда Чанёль наконец раскрыл ладони.

– "Губы" и "знак вопроса", – прочитал Бэкхён вслух, чтобы зрителям стало ясно, что ему выпало. – И что же ты хочешь сделать с моими губами? – совершенно бесстыдно спросил он.

О, Чанёль знал, чего бы он хотел. Но тогда видео пришлось бы приписать предупреждение "18+". Хотя Чанёль знал и другие способы отыграться. Он наклонился к Бэкхёну и, прихватив пальцами его подбородок, втянул в неспешный поцелуй. Бэкхён тут же растекся в довольную лужицу и слегка заерзал на покрывале. Чанёль знал, как целовать его так, чтобы от мозгов оставалась лишь жидкая каша, и умело этим пользовался. Бэкхён вдруг совсем отчаянно захныкал, и Чанёль с влажным чмоком оторвался от него.

– Поговорим об этом ночью, – повторил Бэкхён его недавние слова так, чтобы только он услышал, и подкинул кубики. Те упали на его ладонь, едва слышно ударившись друг о друга.

– "Уши" и "трогать", – прочитал Бэкхён, и Чанёль застонал. 

_Спасибо, что просто трогать, а не сосать или лизать, к примеру_ , – подумал он, подставляя Бэкхёну левое ухо. Тот протянул руку и, вот уж чего Чанёль не ожидал, щелкнул по нему! Это было не то чтобы больно, но неожиданно. Затем он тут же исправился и потрепал верхушку кончиками пальцев, после чего спустился на мочку и мягко ее потер. 

– Скучно, – протянул Бэкхён, протягивая ему кубики. Чанёль догадывался, что ему было бы гораздо веселее, выпади ему "лизать". Тогда им все же пришлось бы остановить съемку, ведь уши Чанёля отличались какой-то уж совсем невероятной чувствительностью.

– "Живот" и "целовать", – зачитал Чанёль, когда снова подошла его очередь.

– Уу, что-то интересненькое, – Бэкхён бессовестно поиграл бровями и снова упал на спину, задирая на себе футболку. У него был подтянутый, худой животик с едва проступающими мышцами, и целовать его было одно удовольствие, потому Чанёль, не медля ни секунды, склонился над ним и влажно поцеловал, слегка прихватывая кожу зубами. Бэкхён сладко выдохнул и запустил руку ему в волосы, не позволяя отстраниться, словно просил немного продлить ласку. Чанёль еще пару раз влажно чмокнул смешно сокращающийся под его прикосновениями живот и вернулся в исходное положение. Бэкхён тряхнул головой, отгоняя приятное наваждение, и подкинул кости.

– "Руки" и "лизать", – прочитал Бэкхён и хохотнул. – Давай сюда свою лапищу, – несмотря на свои слова Бэкхён сам схватился за его ладонь и поднес ее тыльную сторону к своему лицу. Бросив на Чанёля плутовский взгляд из-под ресниц, он высунул свой шаловливый язык и широко и влажно лизнул. Чанёль думал, что на этом челлендж прекратится, но Бэкхён не был бы Бэкхёном, если бы вдруг не скользнул языком ему между пальцев. Его юркий язык доставлял приятную щекотку, и Чанёль слегка пошевелил пальцами. Наверное, это и стало его ошибкой, потому что в следующее мгновение Бэкхён уже принимал один из его пальцев в свой рот, словно.. Нет, Чанёль не станет думать о таком, пока на них направлен зрачок камеры. Но, ох, как же тяжело было не думать, когда Бэкхён упоительно облизывал его пальцы, растягивая свои дьявольские губы. 

– Хватит, – едва слышно прохрипел Чанёль, и Бэкхён тут же отстранился, напоследок быстро чмокнув тыльную сторону его ладони.

Чанёлю выпало "ухо" и "целовать", и он склонился к Бэкхёну, оставляя на ушной раковине быстрый влажный чмок, вызвавший у парня легкий смешок.

– Ну-ка посмотрим, – с энтузиазмом протянул Бэкхён, когда снова выпала его очередь. – "Губы" и "дуть". 

– Я бы лучше подул на кое-что другое*, – едва слышно заметил он, пошло поиграв бровями. Чанёль лишь закатил глаза и слегка наклонился, когда Бэкхён потянул его за щеки на себя. Приблизившись совсем близко к его лицу, он вытянул губы трубочкой и легонько подул. Теплый воздух невесомой щекоткой прошелся по его губам, и Чанёль тут же их облизнул. Бэкхён, глядя на него, улыбался нежно и ласково и напоследок легко поцеловал в губы, издав звонкий чмок.

– Сколько еще? – спросил Чанёль, когда ему уже, кажется, раз третий попалось "шея" и "лизать".

– Еще пару раз и закругляемся, – бросил Бэкхён, глядя на кубики в своей ладони. И вдруг как-то очень странно ухмыльнулся. По-хищному. "Уши" и "лизать" успел разглядеть Чанёль прежде, чем Бэкхён буквально накинулся на него.

Обхватив руками его шею, он высунул язык, судорожно облизав губы, и присосался к его уху. У Чанёля язык не повернулся подобрать другое слово. Бэкхён облизывал его жадно и яростно, словно от этой ласки зависела его жизнь. Он покусывал зубами самый кончик, не больно, но ощутимо, водил кончиком языка по кромке уха, отчего волоски на руках вставали дыбом, и с особым удовольствием засасывал нежную мочку в горячую глубину своего порочного рта. Чанёль не мог больше держать руки при себе – схватив Бэкхёна за талию, он перетащил его на свои колени, жадно прикусывая беззащитную шею. Бэкхён в его руках вздрогнул, дернулся и перевел на него совсем шальной, ничего не соображающий взгляд.

– Мы еще пишем, – прохрипел он, невольно ерзая на чужих коленях.

– Плевать, – выдохнул Чанёль, не переставая истязать его шею.

– Подожди-подожди, – задушенно попросил Бэкхён, шаря рукой по одеялу. Наконец ладонь нащупала пластиковый бочок пульта, и дрожащими пальцами тот приостанавил запись. – Все, бери меня, я твой, – зазывно улыбнулся он и залился счастливым смехом, когда Чанёль таки повалил его на одеяло.

***

– Ну чего ты там ворчишь? – добродушно интересуется Чанёль, вытирая на ходу волосы полотенцем.

– Ты зачем мне такой засосище оставил? – сокрушается Бэкхён, безрезультатно пытаясь замазать в редакторе и впрямь слишком яркое пятно. – Теперь подписчики будут думать, что мы с тобой похотливые извращенцы, которые и часа не могут прожить без секса.

– Ну ты же сам говорил, что они должны знать всю правду, – пожимает плечами Чанёль и получает запущенной Бэкхёном подушкой, но даже не обижается. Бэкхён разнеженный и удовлетворенный и ругается проформы ради. 

– Ну чего тебе не нравится? – спрашивает Чанёль, нависая над Бэкхёном и заглядывая через его плечо в монитор. На экране он видит дерганого Бэкхёна, неловко прощающегося с подписчиками, и самого себя, до жути довольного.

 _Так вот как я выгляжу после секса_ , – думает Чанёль и усмехается. 

– Он еще и смеется, – снова ворчит Бэкхён, заливая видео на ютуб.

– Не ворчи, – ласково просит Чанёль и, целуя его в щеку, лукаво добавляет, – и, может, на следующую мини-годовщину я соглашусь на "Kissing challenge".

**Author's Note:**

> *Игра слов с наверняка всем известным английским "blowjob" (в простонародье – минет).


End file.
